Wojsko
thumb|Grupka żołnierzy w GTA: VC - członków wojska Wojsko – służba porządkowa, występująca w Grand Theft Auto 2 (epizodycznie także w Grand Theft Auto I), we wszystkich grach z uniwersum 3D oraz w Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars i Grand Theft Auto V. Zarówno jak policja, czy SWAT, ma za zadanie spacyfikować protagonistę, gdy ten stwarza zagrożenie. Wojsko zawsze pojawia się przy 6 stopniu poszukiwań. Wraz z rozwojem serii, ewoluowało i zmieniało broń, pojazdy, czy sposób ataku. Poniżej przedstawiono dokładne specyfikacje Gwardii Narodowej w poszczególnych grach. Grand Theft Auto I Wojsko w pierwszej odsłonie serii GTA, pełni marginalną rolę. Ośmiu wojskowych znajduje się w bazie ulokowanej w północno-wschodnim Banana Grove. Zabicie ich wszystkich naraz, jest nagradzane bonusem. W tej grze występuje czołg, jednak nie służy on członkom armii, a protagoniście podczas rozwałek. W tej części, żołnierze mają za uzbrojenie pistolety. Grand Theft Auto 2 thumb|Wojsko w GTA 2 Wojsko może zacząć ścigać gracza tylko i wyłącznie w ostatnim dystrykcie Anywhere City — Industrial. Pojawia się epizodycznie w misjach I'd Like a Tank Please, Bob!, Tanks-Giving!, oraz Tanks a Lot!, gdzie mamy za zadanie ukraść czołg (w dwóch pierwszych misjach) lub je niszczyć (w trzeciej z wymienionych). Gdy gracz osiągnie ostatni stopień złej sławy, przechodnie na ulicach zostają zastąpieni uzbrojonymi w karabiny maszynowe żołnierzami, (co jakiś czas mogą się wśród nich pojawiać cywile, złodzieje, a na terytoriach danych gangów - ich członkowie) którzy strzelają do Claude'a Speeda, by go zabić. Na ulicach, prym wśród pojazdów wiodą Land Roamery, Armed Land Roamery (uzbrojone w pistolety maszynowe), Pacifiery, oraz czołgi. Te ostatnie tworzą też barykady, używając swych obrotowych dział, do zabicia gracza. Czołgi jeżdżące po ulicach ich nie używają, jeżdżą tylko za graczem, starając się na niego najechać, a w konsekwencji - zniszczyć go. Wojsko w tej części GTA strzela także do członków gangów, jednak nie jest to regułą. Grand Theft Auto III thumb|100px|Wojskowy w GTA III W Grand Theft Auto III, wojsko całkiem zmieniło swoje oblicze. Po części było to wymuszone przejściem gry w trójwymiar, po części - by urozmaicić rozgrywkę nowymi metodami wojaków na gracza. W tej odsłonie serii, wojsko już nie posiada tak rozległego arsenału pojazdów, jaki miało w GTA2. Porusza się Hipciami (pojazdem bardzo zbliżonym do czołgu), oraz ciężarówkami Koszary OL. Wspierają je dwa helikoptery LCPD. Choć w GTA III blokady wojskowe składają się z ciężarówek i z paru uzbrojonych żołnierzy, nadal są w stanie odciąć protagoniście drogę ucieczki, ze względu na masywność tychże ciężarówek i używanie bardzo mocnej broni (M16), która pozbawia gracza zdrowia w ok. 1 sekundę (przy pełnym pasku pancerza oraz 100 do 125 punktach zdrowia). Do wyposażenia każdego żołnierza, należy jeszcze pistolet i granat, lecz nie są one używane przeciw graczowi (pistolet tylko przy aresztowaniu). Jeszcze jedną zmianą, jest to, iż przechodnie nie znikają z ulic, tak jak to miało miejsce wcześniej. Częściej też można spotkać policjantów. Pojazdy * Barracks OL * Rhino Grand Theft Auto: Vice City W tejże grze, zaszły kolejne zmiany. Wojsko otrzymało większą ilość pojazdów (Hunter i Patriot), jednak te spotykane przy szóstym stopniu poszukiwań, pozostały takie same. Zmieniły się też nakrycia głowy (z hełmów na czapki z daszkiem). W GTA: VC, wojsko wreszcie ma bazę, w której to można znaleźć jego członków. Wcześniej istniały takowe (prócz GTA III), lecz były opustoszałe (nie licząc kilku misji). Niezmieniona została jego funkcja, lecz teraz zyskało nowych wrogów - ochroniarzy DBP Security, z którymi walczą gdy owi znajdą się na terenie, bądź w obrębie ich bazy. Wojsko straciło większość broni, jakie posiadało w trójce - granat i pistolet. Żołnierze dostali karabin M4, którego używają w swojej bazie, oraz MP używane przy szóstym stopniu poszukiwań. Broń, którą dysponują ma mniejszej siłę rażenia, niż to miało miejsce w wymienionej już grze. Na terenie swojej bazy, wojskowi zachowaniem przypominają gangsterów (chodzą w zwartych grupach, strzelają do wrogów, mają swój własny rewir). W misji Tak jest!, będziemy musieli ukraść czołg podczas parady wojskowej, i dostarczyć go pułkownikowi Cortezowi. Pojazdy * Patriot * Barracks OL * Rhino * Hunter Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas thumb|120px|Żołnierz w GTA SA Kolejny przełom nastąpił w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Obszar, po którym mógł poruszać się gracz, znacznie się powiększył. Poskutkowało to też większą ilością baz wojskowych (np. Strefa 69), oraz wprowadziło kolejne zmiany do wojska. Od teraz, gdy gracz wtargnie na teren wojskowy, nie pozostanie niezauważonym. Automatycznie otrzyma 5 stopień poszukiwań (do akcji wkracza FBI), a czasem, gdy naruszy jego przestrzeń powietrzną, zostanie potraktowany rakietami samonaprowadzającymi. Do pojazdów współuczestniczących w pogoni za graczem, dołączyły też Hydry (te podążają za graczem i usiłują go zestrzelić, gdy ten porusza się pojazdem latającym), czyli wojskowe odrzutowce, oraz Śmigłowiec Telewizji. Bardzo radykalną zmianę wyglądu i sposobu działania, przeszedł Rhino - od teraz wygląda, jak prawdziwy czołg (wzorowany na M1 Abrams), ma też samo ruszające się działo (zależne od ustawionego widoku: w przód, tył, czy też na boki), bądź za pomocą myszy. Wojsko otrzymało też Mesę Grande, jednak nie jest ona normalnie przez nie użytkowana. W misji Okradanie Wuja Sama, mamy za zadanie obrabować jedną z jej jednostek. Jest to jedna z paru innych misji, gdzie będziemy musieli coś im zainkasować. Pojazdy * Mesa Grande bez dachu (tylko w misji Okradanie Wuja Sama) * Mesa Grande z dachem (tylko w misji Okradanie Wuja Sama) * Patriot * Barracks OL * Rhino * Freight (tylko w misji ''Zielona maź'') * Cargobob * Jetpack (prototyp skradziony przez CJ-a w 1992) * Hunter * Rustler (używany przez cywilów) * Hydra * Launch * LHD-069 * USS Numnutz Grand Theft Auto Advance W Grand Theft Auto Advance, wojsko nie uległo zbytnim zmianom, prócz tego, że cała gra została przeniesiona z powrotem w 2D. Zostało jednak Barracks OL, a czołg zyskał parę nowych funkcji, w stosunku do reszty takich pojazdów z gier serii osadzonych w dwu wymiarze: nieskończoną ilość pocisków i ich samonaprowadzalność. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Tu także niewiele zostało zmienione. Wojsko przypomina to z GTA III (rzecz także dzieje się w Liberty City), zostały zmienione tylko nieznacznie kolory pojazdów i ich kołpaki. Żołnierzy możemy spotkać w ruinach Fort Staunton. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories thumb|250px|Grupka żołnierzy w GTA: VCS W tej grze, wojsko odgrywa dość kluczową rolę, gdyż główny bohater – Victor Vance – jest żołnierzem. Jednak po misji Conduct Unbecoming, zostaje wydalony z jednostki. Do grona pojazdów wojskowych, dołączyła specjalna odmiana Mesy Grande, jednak tak jak w GTA: SA, nie pełni żadnej roli podczas pościgów (nie uczestniczy w nich). Na terenie Fortu Baxter, mamy swą kryjówkę, którą tracimy jednak po wymienionej już misji. W tej grze, kradniemy wojsku Huntera. Znajduje się tu także jedna z naszych kryjówek. Ciekawostką jest to, że żołnierze w bazie wojskowej Fort Baxter noszą inne stroje (normalny strój żołnierza z czapką z daszkiem lub czapką przypominającą czapkę kaprala w US Army) niż podczas pogoni za protagonistą gdy ten uzyska 6 gwiazdek (strój żołnierza z hełmem i pancerzem na wierzchu). W Forcie Baxter żołnierzami są także czarnoskórzy, a podczas pogoni występują tylko żołnierze o jasnej cerze. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars right|120px W tej grze, wojsko ma znów do dyspozycji tylko czołg. Przypomina on pojazdy używane w czasie I wojny światowej. Wojsko nie uległo tu jakimś większym zmianom, w stosunku do reszty gier, poza oczywistą zmianą wyglądu, ze względu na widok z góry, lecz nadal w trójwymiarze. Grand Theft Auto V thumb|110px|Żołnierze w GTA V W GTA V żołnierze nie gonią już nas przy ostatnim stopni poszukiwań. Możemy ich spotkać w pobliżu bazy wojskowej Fort Zancudo. Będą do nas nastawieni wrogo tylko gdy otrzymamy stopień poszukiwań w pobliżu bazy lub gdy do niej wtargniemy (4 gwiazdki). Wojsko odgrywa ważną rolę w misjach Cargobob, Osprzęt wojskowy i Skok w Paleto. Wojsko bierze też udział w misji Rzeźnia: wojsko dla Trevora. Używają czołgów Rhino, ciężarówek Barracks i Barracks Semi, terenówek Crusader, samolotów Titan i P-996 Lazer oraz helikopterów Cargobob i Buzzard. Armia współpracuje z firmą Merryweather Security. Żołnierze używają karabinków, karabinów szturmowych i sporadycznie pistoletów. Ciekawostki *Gdy w GTA: VC, gracz ma na sobie mundur policji, wojsko na terenie swojej bazy go nie zaatakuje, dopóki nie otworzy ognia w stronę żołnierzy. *W GTA V wyjazd na drogę po długim przebywaniu w okolicy bazy wojskowej spowoduje pojawienie się kilku pojazdów militarnych w ruchu ulicznym. *W GTA 2 Land Roamery obu typów prowadzą cywile. ! de:Militär en:Military es:Ejército ru:Военные